Warfare
by IIRipTidesII
Summary: Just when Lucy thought she got him back, the worst possible outcomes happens. (Natsu x Lucy)


Warfare

Rating: T

Summary: He was her best friend that she just got back, and now he's gone again.

Warning: Character death

* * *

Everything was a painful and blistering warmth. It was as if one had left a pot of water boiling over the stove for too long, creating the water to evaporate into the air. The difference was this was much more torrid. The ground which his bare feet stood on was parched dirt that looked as if it never heard of water before. The intense heat not only raged from the summer sun that burned into the ground, but the brilliant fire that colored of a passionate glowing orange.

It flickered dangerously close to the people he called comrades ithout his consent, burning their skin and leaving them to cough in the smoke.

"Natsu!" The voice cried out again. She was unwilling to give up- determined to reach him.

What stared back at the golden haired girl was obsidian black eyes. It was like the tar that held tightly onto his soul, his will, and his body. The humanity he once held fierce in his eyes had been seemingly burned away by the scorching flame.

In a moment of fear, she faltered. He had without hesitation burned away his frijends, showing no remorse of it. Her comrades lay unconscious behind her, and she could only hope with all her life they'd be alright. She stood like a lone solider, battered and bruised. Tears ran down her face, because in that moment all she wanted was to see him become himself again.

Taking a brave step forward she desperately said his name again, this time softer. She was steps away from him, she could reach out and grab his arm. The demon's eyes widened, it was the first time he showed reaction to anything. He couldn't burn her, something was holding him back. The boy trapped within his own head tried getting out of the burning tar he was stuck in. Lucy watched as the shocked and confused expression fade away, and the empty eyes once again take over his features.

Quickly the blonde reached out towards him, but before her hand made contact with his skin and explosion of fire erupted from him, sending a wave of skin biting orange. Not being able to bite down her agonizing cry of pain, the blonde wrapped her arms around her friend's neck bringing him into a hug and cried for him to snap out of it.

"Natsu please, wake up!" Her voice seemed so far away, despite her mouth being right next to his ear. Lucy only tightened her grip as another boiling wave of fire washed from him, her pale skin being decorated in blisters and burns. And then something surprised her. Natsu stumbled backwards, his mind was pounding for him to let go of the control, and for him to let the emotionless demotion once again take over. He wrapped his arms around the blonde tightly, as if to make sure she was really there, that he was really back in control of his body. It wouldn't be for long however, the dragon slayer shut his eyes pain before pushing the blonde back so he could face her.

Relief instantly swarmed into her honey colored eyes at the life that burned through his. The relief was short lived when he painfully shut them again, his knees weakening at the blinding blackness that tried to consume him again.

"You have to destroy the book!" He panted out, only being able to open one eye as he fell down to his knee's.

Lucy's eyes looked to the unburnt brown book that laid next to them. She dropped down on her knees in front of her already kneeling friend.

"If I do that you die!" Her own voice was hoarse and wobbly at the idea of having to kill yet another one of her most dear friends for the sake of the world, "I can't do that again , I can't-"

Her voice was cut off when Natsu put his hands on her shoulders, he managed to keep his left eye open as he burned his gaze to her.

"Dammit, Lucy! You have to, I can't hold it back m-much longer." His eyes clamped shut painfully again.

"No I don't want to-"

Re-opening both his eyes, his grip on her shoulders tightened, and his claw like hands began reappearing. With a roar of pain he look her straight in the eye.

"YOU HAVE TO! DESTROY THE BOOK ALREADY DAMMIT! B-Before it takes over again!"

Lucy stared at him with regret, and flinched back as he yelled out again with panic.

"DO IT NOW! PLEASE LUCY I DONT WANT TO H-HURT ANYONE ELSE." His stutter in words was a sign of him barely holding on. Lucy, with tears streaming down her face and agony hanging heavy on her heart, mustered the rest of her magic into star dressing into Loke's form, summing her magic to a blinding yellow blast at the book.

Time seemingly stilled. How could she even be sure it would work? Lucy crippled into the warm comfort of Natsu, her sobs so violent they shook her entire existence. How could he make her kill him? It was a cruel twist of faith. A punishment she didn't deserve. Lucy buried her face into Natsu's chest, she didn't want to witness the book being destroyed, and she didn't want to witness the book staying intact.

For a moment everything went quiet before a line ripped through the book, letting an intense white light seek through. Bit by bit the book gained more ripping white lines before exploding completely, covering the battle field with the same piercing light. As soon as the light shot out it faded away, letting the two watch as the book dissolved.

With panic filling her mind as she caught the gleaming light by the corner of her eye, the blonde look up towards Natsu who had as well begin to dissolve. His feet were a fading white and it quickly climbed up with body.

The pinkette pulled the blonde towards him by her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her for the last time. He wouldn't be able to comfort her after this. Lucy sobs grew muffled against his chest, as he tried to hold on, as if that would stop him from disappearing. The dreaded white light crawled up his torso.

"I don't want you to die!" Lucy cried out, pulling away in fright upon seeing her best friend's lower body turn into a glistening dust.

Natsu cupped Lucy's cheeks with his dissolving hands before leaning forward and pressing his lips against hers fiercely, the blonde instantly kissed back with just as much passion, for a moment the two pretended everything would work out like always as their lips molded together. However, by the time they broke apart Natsu's entire body was glowing.

"Take care of everyone for me, alright Lucy?" He gave her his signature lopsided grin, but couldn't stop the one tear from running down his face. He didn't want to die either.

Lucy looked at him with terrified eyes- she dug her fingers into his shoulder before pushing herself towards him, once again pressing her lips to his. The two tried savoring the moment, imaging a world where this never happened. Their tears mixed into the kiss before it was abruptly over.

The blonde didn't dare to open her eyes as she let out a loud sob, her body collapsing to the torched ground for she knew he was no longer there. He would never be there again.

* * *

 **What did I just create?**

 **Leave a review if you enjoyed or got feels or for any reason!**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
